


Самость

by Jordano



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: Алек вдруг осознает, что значит быть с магом, прожившим сотни лет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Частично AU, свободное обращение с деталями, время действия – около десяти лет после событий сериала.

Едва успев переодеться после рейда, в который пошел, чтобы самому проверить тревожные рассказы патруля про непонятные ощущения в одном из районов города, Алек быстро преодолел два нужных коридора и открыл дверь в Залу Конклава. Хотя он и не опаздывал, нужно было найти время, чтобы перебросится парой слов с Лидией перед началом, а поскольку от того, что она ответит на их с Магнусом предложение, зависели детали его собственной речи, Алек торопился. 

Почти все были в сборе. Пользуясь моментом, важный Тео вещал о расписании и повестке будущих заседаний, и заинтересованные подтянулись ближе к центру и круглому столу, остальные же распределились ждущими беседующими группками по стенам, и не замеченный никем, потому что двери Залы открывались беззвучно, Алек на минуту остановился, взглядом выискивая Лидию. 

Потом он долго думал, что было бы, если бы та оказалась совсем рядом, а не потерялась в толпе. Стало бы лучше, не услышь он тот разговор не заметивших его Охотников, или, наоборот, еще хуже. В итоге так и не определившись, он перестал думать, потому что в истории не бывает «если», а только «есть». 

Марк, начальник их патрулей, и смутно знакомый Алеку нефилим с одной из окраин стояли недалеко от дверей, так что их голоса хорошо различались на фоне общего гула.

\- Кто сегодня будет? – спросил нефилим. – Я свою повестку посеял на кладбище, причем еще до прочтения.

Марк хмыкнул:

\- О да, наслышаны о ваших подвигах! Жарко было?

\- Еще бы! Думал, не выберемся! А нет, ушли, да еще и с трофеями, – ухмыльнулся тот и переспросил. – Так кто сегодня выступает? 

\- Лайтвуд, - уже серьезно отозвался Марк. – Там какая-то серьезная идея, вот будет рассказывать. 

Нефилим обрадовано хлопнул себя по бедру: 

\- Отлично! Наконец-то узнаем, что решил Бейн. Так бы нам хорошо стало, если б он надумал помогать! 

Алек застыл. 

Потом он долго прокручивал в памяти этот разговор, вертя слова и так, и эдак, пытаясь забыть, что почувствовал сам, и услышать их ушами кого-то другого – и каждый раз у него выходило, что не прозвучало совершенно ничего особенного. «Что решил Бейн»? Ну, так Алек и Магнус давным-давно выступали единым фронтом, в упоминании имени одного вслед за другим не было ничего необычного. Что идея, которую должен был изложить Алек, сразу же связалась с Магнусом? Тоже ничего неожиданного, потому что они вместе работали над последними демонскими проблемами, и это также было всем известно. А больше ничего и не прозвучало.

Раз за разом Алек убеждался, что в словах самих по себе не было ничего. И это значило, что все было в нем. Наверное, оно давно копилось внутри, и зрело, и росло, пока не полезло отовсюду, выломав все защиты и не позволив больше закрывать глаза. 

Вот только тогда Алек не о чем таком не думал. Он вообще перестал думать в первую секунду, ощутив такую внезапную и дикую ненависть, что задержал дыхание и стиснул руки в кулаки, чтобы не броситься на того Охотника и не вцепиться ему в глотку. Если бы вспыхнувшую в нем тогда ненависть получилось переплавить во что-то материальное, всю залу, а, возможно, и Институт просто накрыло бы потоком дымящейся магмы. 

«Да он ничто без Магнуса», - услышал Алек. – «Марионетка. Никто не принимает его самого всерьез. Ноль».

И, как будто нарочно – а скорее потому, что наконец-то стал обращать на это внимание – Алек выхватил из гула голосов:

\- Там Бейн-младший разбирается. Не переживай.

Наверное, Алек слышал это прозвище и раньше. Наверное, раньше ему это было не важно, а когда-то, возможно, даже лестно. Теперь же он подумал, что даже «шлюха Бейна», как его несколько раз называли в самом начале их с Магнусом романа враги, было бы лучше, потому что говорило лишь о сексе, которого он не стыдился, в то время как это «Бейн-младший» - о нем самом и о том, какую роль он играет. Декоративную. Второстепенную. Никакой. 

\- Алек! Ну, наконец-то! 

Он даже не заметил, что Лидия сама нашла его и теперь сначала раздраженно, а потом и встревожено трясла за плечо.

\- Алек! Что с тобой?

Чуть пошатнувшись от минутного головокружения, как после портала, он недоуменно огляделся вокруг, осознавая, где находится, а потом посмотрел на хмурящуюся Лидию. 

\- Я… нормально. Все в порядке. Что ты хотела?

\- Я?! – опешила та, но вместо обычного возмущения недалекостью окружающих выдала еще более встревоженный взгляд. – Это ты хотел что-то обсудить со мной. Алек, ты точно в норме?

Нет, в норме он не был. Он был в ярости и ужасе, осознавая, что внезапно, без всякого предупреждении и сигнала прежняя жизнь закончилась, а сам он перестал существовать. Но долга это не отменяло. Пусть даже это был долг Бейна-младшего. 

\- Да, прости, я все помню. Смотри…

Постепенно тревога ушла из глаз Лидии, и они загорелись удовольствием: идея ей понравилась. Идея Магнуса. Та, которую Алек еще пару часов назад глупо считал их общей. Но все те, жизни кого от нее зависели, не были виноваты в алековой слепоте, а значит, надо было продолжать. 

Ярость понемногу утихла, хотя и не исчезла совсем, и даже соображать получалось почти ясно. Алек уточнил детали, перебросился парой слов с несколькими союзниками, а потом поднялся на возвышение для выступления.

Кажется, слушатели остались довольны. Народ одобрительно кивал, иногда хмурился, но скорее задумчиво, чем несогласно, задавал вопросы, на которые Алек даже умудрился адекватно отвечать – в конце концов, не зря Охотников учат владеть собой с самого раннего детства. Вот только каждый раз, произнося что-то, Алек слышал не свой голос, а другой – тягучий, чуть насмешливый, уверенный. Слова, интонации, тон – все было не его, чужим. Как, впрочем, и мысли, и идеи, и, кажется, сама жизнь. 

Когда заседание закончилось и все наконец разошлись, получив отказ на предложения обсудить детали прямо сейчас, Алек с не посещавшим его много лет сожалением вышел из Института и, глубоко вдохнув за порогом, на минуту задумался, а потом резко развернулся по направлению к городскому парку: от одной мысли вернуться домой буквально затошнило. Нужно было подумать, посмотреть на все новыми, открывшимися глазами, а лучше всего думать Алеку удавалось на ходу. 

Они с Магнусом съехались очень быстро. Несколько месяцев, пусть и насыщенных настолько, насколько не у всех бывает целая жизнь. Они проверили любовь обидами, ревностью, необходимостью жертв, и она прошла всё. На этом фоне решение жить вместе показалось пустяком, не стоящим внимания. 

Теперь Алек понимал, почему все первые притирки и бытовые мелочи прошли у них так гладко: Магнус был опытным, и к тому же магом, Александр же – очень молодым человеком, привыкшим к спартанским условиям и чужим требованиям. А Магнус не требовал, он просто и с любовью показывал. «Смотри, так гораздо удобнее», «Обожаю это! Приятно и эффективно», «Давай лучше так, просто попробуй – и поймешь, как это здорово». И оказывалось действительно приятно, эффективно и здорово, особенно учитывая, что Алеку не с чем было сравнивать: он всегда жил в маленькой комнате, подчинялся распорядку, установленному в Институте, почти не заводил привычек. А потому его привычками стали привычки Магнуса. 

Внезапно, как будто картинкой, Алек вспомнил, как выглядел лофт в тот первый раз, когда он остался на ночь. Так же, как сейчас. Почти (добавились полки в шкафах и стойка для его оружия) – но так же. Магнус как-то говорил, что после трехсот обычно становишься ленивым и консервативным в плане быта и мелочей, и приводил в пример какого-то своего знакомого старше, который живет в одном и том же доме почти двести лет, сводя весь ремонт к магическому обновлению изнашивающейся обстановки и приходя в ярость от любых изменений в округе. Сам он, как Алек теперь осознал, был таким же, сколько бы ни жаловался на скуку. Все оставалось на своих местах. Даже случайно разбитые вазы восстанавливались и возвращались на свои полки и столики. Как? Почему? Чем были залеплены его глаза, что он не замечал и не понимал раньше? 

***  
Через пару часов Алек окоченел: кожаная куртка слабо грела на осеннем ветру, а моросивший дождь только добавлял промозглости. Конечно, можно было бы согреться руной, но вернуться рано или поздно все равно бы пришлось, а Магнус почти никогда не ложился, не дождавшись его, так что мерзнуть в парке в надежде избежать встречи не имело совершенно никакого смысла. Да и выглядело слишком по-детски. 

В лофте было тепло, светло и пахло привычными специями, часть из которых входила в зелья Магнуса, а часть – в их общие ужины, которые они предпочитали готовить сами и есть вдвоем. Запах дома. Любви, безопасности – всего, что очень долго было для Алека смыслом. И от того, как сразу же это «дом» отозвалось теплом внутри, стало еще больнее и противнее. Собака, ностальгирующая по ошейнику, или раб – по цепям, в которых регулярно кормили и иногда даже хвалили. Вот, кем он стал. 

Алек ощутил, как затряслись руки – то ли от отвращения, а то ли его все-таки настиг уличный холод.

\- Сладкий мой, ты пришел? – позвал Магнус.

Не надо было приходить. Пусть прятаться – по-детски, это все равно было бы лучше, потому что Алек не знал, что теперь делать, что говорить, а надо было, и уже не сбежишь. На пару секунд он закрыл лицо руками, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, хотя и не остановив этим дрожь, пошел на кухню.

Магнус готовил. Очищенные овощи ждали своей очереди на столе, нож эффектно шинковал зелень сам по себе, посуда, оставленная с утра, послушно мылась, сушилась и отправлялась по местам, а маг-повар, прислонившись к стене, задумчиво просматривал поваренную книгу. 

\- Думаю, что выбрать, - улыбнулся он Алеку и потянулся за привычным поцелуем.

А Алек, так же привычно наклоняясь, с ужасом осознал, что, когда Магнус отстранится, им нужно будет говорить, а он не хотел, не мог, не сейчас. И почувствовав прикосновение губ, паническим выходом углубил поцелуй, прикусив нижнюю губу Магнуса, а его самого резко притянул к себе, вырвав из рук книгу и отбросив ее куда-то в сторону стола. 

Целоваться оказалось неожиданно легко: что бы ни думал Алек о Магнусе целиком, тело Магнуса возбуждало его по-прежнему, а собственное, кажется, нашло приятный способ избавиться от свихнувшегося эмоционального маятника хотя бы на время, и Алек все больше увлекался, оглаживая ладонями бока, лаская спину и поясницу, опускаясь все ниже. Магнус, сначала недоумевавший, кажется, тоже увлекся, выгибаясь и даже застонав, и было так хорошо забыть обо всем, привычно наслаждаясь прикосновениями, запахом, голосом – пока Магнус не прошептал в ухо Алеку:

\- Как мой мальчик меня хочет?

И все. Увлеченность, удовольствие, растекшееся было по мыслям спокойствие как будто отрезало ледяным ножом. Зато вслед его движению полыхнула вновь проснувшаяся ярость. Мальчик! Вот кто он для Магнуса и для всех остальных! Вот кого он позволил из себя сделать. Мальчик в восемнадцать, мальчик в двадцать пять, мальчик в тридцать. Мальчик до конца жизни?!

Магнус вскрикнул, и Алек понял, что больно впился ему в бока пальцами, но не почувствовал вины, зато ощутил, что возбуждение никуда не делось и даже еще усилилось злостью. И, не думая больше, он, рыкнув, развернул Магнуса спиной к себе и дернул с его плеч внезапно взбесивший цветастый халат, нарочно разрывая ворот и рукав. А от того, что Магнус даже не возразил, хотя обычно очень дорожил своими пестрыми тряпками, злость окончательно хлынула через край.

К счастью, Алек не скатился тогда в откровенное насилие, хотя балансировал буквально на самом краю: он не причинял сильной боли нарочно, не принуждал вопреки протестам, ни одного протеста не прозвучало вообще – но так можно было бы обращаться с куклой, не с живым любимым человеком. Нельзя было входить одним твердым движением до конца, пусть даже времена воздержания для любовника давно прошли. Нельзя было грубо хватать за бедра, направляя и задавая ритм, а потом остановиться и на недовольный стон со злой усмешкой бросить:

\- Сам. 

Нельзя было требовать:

\- Кровать, - а потом отправлять в портал продолжением очередного толчка и падать сверху, не группируясь и вталкивая член еще глубже.

Нельзя было впиваться зубами в загривок, пусть даже вскрик боли быстро перешел в стон наслаждения. Нельзя было оставлять на шее и плечах бордовые пятна, некоторые с синеющими следами зубов. 

И пусть все это по отдельности они делали не раз, вот так, сразу и от злости – нельзя было. А чтобы списать свое безумие на неконтролируемую страсть, Алеку пришлось бы обмануть себя, а он уже не мог. 

Кончив почти болезненным спазмом, несколько секунд Алек лежал на вздрагивающем Магнусе, а потом скатился и упал на спину, но тут же сквозь не восстановившееся еще дыхание подкатило отвращение к себе. Глухо застонав, он выпрямился, сел на постели и закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Ты за что-то наказываешь меня, Александр? – раздалось сзади.

Алек обернулся. 

Мангус лежал на животе, подогнув одну ногу, и, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел на него с грустной нежностью.

\- Ты выбрал не тот способ, мой хороший. Секс с тобой – это только удовольствие, не наказание. 

Но, потянувшись погладить Алека по бедру, Магнус слишком явно поморщился, не успев поймать болезненную гримасу. И, случись это еще два дня назад, Алек уже стоял бы перед ним на коленях, целуя ладони, прося прощения и рассказывая, как виноват и какой идиот. А сейчас он не почувствовал ничего, кроме того же отвращения к себе. Знал, что должен чувствовать хотя бы вину – но не чувствовал. 

Не глядя на Магнуса, он поднялся и, почти бросив:

\- Ложись, я приду чуть позже, не жди, - накинул халат и ушел на балкон. 

На улице шел дождь – частый, ровный, промозгло-осенний, – но холодно не было: Магнус давным-давно поставил защиту, хранившую на балконе тепло так, что можно было хоть нагишом смотреть на падающие снежинки. Магический барьер, не пропускавший ни холод, ни влагу. И не выпускавший ничего наружу. Ничего и никого. На секунду Алеку показалось, что сквозь него не проходит даже воздух, и дыхание перехватило, но он справился с собой. 

В кармане халата предусмотрительно лежал телефон. 

\- Алек? Что-то случилось? – встревожено спросила сестра, и до него дошло, что на часах половина второго ночи, а Изабель должна была только вернуться из патруля, и, если силы остались, была с Мэлиорном, а если нет, то спала. 

И вот тут с виной проблем не возникло. 

\- Нет… – протянул он невнятно. 

\- А если нет, то какого черта, братец?! – сейчас же взвилась Изабель. 

Кажется, все-таки спала.

\- Иззи, прости, но мне очень надо с тобой поговорить. Действительно очень.

\- Сейчас? – вернувшись к первому тону, уточнила она, и Алек даже мотнул головой, не подумав, что ей не видно.

\- Нет! Прости, нет, сейчас ночь. Завтра. Просто… Чтобы я не передумал. Заставь меня, если вдруг. Пожалуйста.

На секунду в трубке повисло молчание, а потом Иззи спросила:

\- Уверен? – не понятно, то ли о «заставь», то ли о том, что разговор можно отложить, и Алек твердо ответил на все:

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она. – Утром?

\- Да. Я приду к тебе. 

***  
Квартирка, которую Иззи устроила себе, устав жить в Институте и зависеть от настроения так и не пожелавшей найти с ней общий язык матери, была маленькой и до ужаса захламленной. Безделушки, одежда и обувь, оружие, засушенные цветы – Алек гадал, то ли они были сестре чем-то дороги, то ли она просто ленилась все это выкинуть, и склонялся к последней версии, особенно учитывая четкие границы наличия и отсутствия пыли, проходившие по местам, где хозяйка бывала чаще всего. 

Иззи открыла дверь, душераздирающе зевая и кутаясь в махровый халат. В этой квартире не бывал никто, кроме него и Джейса, и Иззи как будто отпускала тут себя, ленясь, позволяя быть обычной, наплевав на все, чего от нее хотели. Раньше Алек это не очень понимал. В конце концов, Иззи могла бы жить с не раз предлагавшим это Мелиорном: их отношения выдержали не одну попытку расстаться, прошли огонь, воду и несколько раз медные трубы, и сомнительно, что вид непричесанной и зевающей любимой разрушил бы все, да и, оставаясь у Мелиорна, она вряд ли первым же утренним делом бежала наносить макияж. А теперь, кажется, понял: это не касалось Мелиорна и кого бы то ни было другого, только ее самой. Сестра просто оказалась умнее него, захотев быть кем-то отдельным, быть собой. 

\- Кофе? – вяло предложила она, уползая в сторону ванной, и Алек не смог не улыбнуться.

\- Ага, сварю. 

А потом они сидели на диване друг против друга, и улыбаться уже не хотелось. 

\- Ты знала, что меня зовут «Бейном-младшим» и «голосом Бейна»? – спросил Алек, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

Изабель опустила глаза.

\- Ответь. 

\- Знала.

\- Давно?

\- Братик… - вздохнула Иззи, но Алек перебил: 

\- Давно? – и хотя он даже не повысил голос, Иззи вздрогнула, как от крика. 

А еще в ее глазах не мелькнуло и тени недоумения, как будто вопрос ее ничуть не удивил. И это сказало Алеку все, что он хотел узнать.

Переждав приступ стыда и заставив себя остаться, хотя почти непреодолимо захотелось сбежать, он поднял глаза на сестру.

\- Почему ты не говорила?

Этот вопрос она тоже поняла правильно.

\- А это бы помогло?

И, когда Алек сперва возмущенно вскинулся, а потом промолчал, продолжила:

\- Я пыталась. Сначала. Но ты не хотел. Ты еще неделю назад не хотел. А теперь хочешь?

\- Хочу. А даже если бы и не захотел – уже поздно. 

Покачав головой, Иззи пересела ближе, обнимая, и Алек сначала попробовал отстраниться, а потом вцепился в ее халат, вжавшись лицом в ее плечо.

\- Братик мой, - прошептала Иззи, поцеловав его в макушку. – Что ты будешь делать?

И несколько секунд Алек недоуменно пытался понять, а, действительно, что, ведь он не думал об этом раньше, переживая пришедшее осознание. А потом внезапно понял.

\- Уеду. 

\- Алек! – ахнула Иззи, схватив его за руку. 

И вот тут Алеку наконец-то стало больно не только за себя. Только изменить ничего он уже не мог. 

Они еще долго разговаривали: о том, как же так вышло, и о том, что и как можно сделать, куда ему отправиться и как быть с тем, что остается здесь. Не говорили только о том, что он мог бы остаться, потому что Иззи понимала: не мог, если решение принято – все, вариантов больше нет. 

У Алека вообще так всегда и происходило. Как будто его сознание не могло честно работать, вечно перекладывая все на бессознательное и получая только готовый результат: он долго не мог принять решение, а потом вдруг что-то складывалось или перемыкало – и вот решение готово, принято, непоколебимо и обжалованию не подлежит. Так было с Магнусом: Алек мучился, сомневался, старался вывернуться, сбежать, не думать, а потом раз – и все, он уже целуется с магом Бейном перед всеми, оставив невесту, потому что так решил. С переездом: Алек колебался, боялся сказать родителям, таился даже перед Иззи, а потом что-то щелкнуло – и вечером он сообщил всей семье, что перевез свои вещи к Магнусу. С Конклавом тоже: сначала он шарахался от любых намеков, не говоря уже об открытом предложении, а потом за десять минут до начала важного заседания заявил, что согласен. 

А еще, как только решение принималось, все складывалось так, будто ждало именного этого. Как сейчас: стоило Алеку осознать, что нужно делать, как перед ним словно поднялась из-под земли дорога из желтого кирпича, указывая самый короткий путь. Он оказался рядом с Надин, когда пришел запрос из Сиднея, глава сиднейского Института был на месте, когда Алек попросил о беседе, кроме запрошенного специалиста им требовался замглавы с боевым опытом и ясным молодым умом – и оказалось, что для поворота жизни на сто восемьдесят градусов нужно всего лишь полчаса разговора и несколько слов на бумаге. Ну, и еще, конечно, твердое намерение – но с этим проблем не возникло тем более.

Он должен был прибыть в течение недели, но Алек не собирался медлить. 

\- Прости меня, но я уезжаю. Не временно, - сказал он, не успев зайти в лофт. 

Прозвучало, конечно, мелодраматически-глупо, однако вряд ли существовала хоть какая-то нормальная форма для таких новостей, да и Алеку было все равно. Даже странно, прошло всего два дня, а он уже чувствовал себя здесь как в гостях или скорее в командировке: еще нужно разобраться с делами, но скоро тебя тут не будет. 

Сперва Магнус удивленно приподнял брови, потом всмотрелся в Алека пристальнее – а потом уставился ему прямо в глаза, чуть наклонив голову, и Алек твердо выдержал его взгляд. 

\- Куда? 

\- В Сидней. 

\- Зачем? – и если первый вопрос Магнус задал безжизненно ровным голосом, то во втором прорвалось болезненное недоумение.

И Алек спокойно ответил:

\- Работать. Жить. Становиться собой. 

\- Алек!...

\- Послушай. Я не знаю, почему не видел этого раньше. Правда, не знаю – это же очевидно. Но зато вижу сейчас. Я – никто. Меня нет. Нет Алека Лайтвуда. Все, что вокруг, все, что я делаю, говорю, думаю – это не я. Это ты, Магнус. Есть ты – и твой «голос», твой любовник, «твой нефилим». «Бейн-младший». А меня, Алека Лайтвуда – нет. Я думаю, как ты, говорю, как ты, живу, как ты. Магнус, мне тридцать – и я никто. 

\- Александр! – со снисходительным разочарованием протянул Магнус. – А мне…

\- А тебе во много раз больше. Да, именно в этом и дело, - отрезал Алек холодно, и даже не отвел взгляд, увидев, как лицо Магнуса исказилось от боли. 

Он принял решение, и ничто другое уже не имело значения. 

А от следующей мысли Алек почувствовал какое-то сардоническое веселье: а ведь когда-то он говорил что-то подобное родителям, убеждая их, что должен быть с Магнусом, потому что это его желание и его жизнь. Кажется, и испытывал он к ним тогда то же самое: холодную злость с полумертвыми воспоминаниями о прошлой любви. Ему казалось, что они связывают его, мешая жить, дышать, быть собой. Да, он, и правда, чувствовал тогда то же самое. Какое-то дурацкое правило: быть с кем-то означало для него быть никем. И тем правильнее оказывалось принятое решение. 

– Ты бессмертный и ты Верховный маг Бруклина, - сказал он Магнусу, тревожно следившему за выражением его лица. – Ты есть: был тогда, есть сейчас и будешь дальше. А меня – нет. Я был, начинался – а потом перестал быть. И я не хочу стоять еще одной безделушкой на твоих полках или развлекать Мяо. Я хочу снова быть, Магнус. Мне это нужно. Я не могу иначе. 

\- Но это…

\- Невозможно здесь, да, - кивнул Александр, закончив то, что Магнус не сумел. – Поэтому я и уезжаю. Слагаю с себя полномочия члена Конклава и уезжаю. 

\- Ты?..

\- Да, я все сделал. Они примут меня. Я согласился бы и на рядового Охотника, но им нужны кадры – они хотят, чтобы я принял должность помощника главы Института. Я ответил «да». 

Магнус невыразительно посмотрел на Алека.

\- Не сказав мне?

Тот поморщился, в этот раз все же отведя глаза.

\- Не сказав. Я не могу иначе. Я все решил – сам, один. Прости. 

Как и следовало ожидать, сборы не заняли много времени: у Алека действительно было не так много вещей в этом доме. Ему хватало, и вряд ли на новом месте их станет намного больше, но дело было не в этом, он просто не хотел брать ничего лишнего отсюда туда, в новую жизнь.

Переночевав у Иззи, Алек потратил день на передачу дел преемнику, короткое и растерянно-злое прощание с родителями, теплое с Джейсом и болезненное с сестрой, а вечером сел в самолет. 

***  
Он продержался почти три года. 

Новая жизнь была… новой. А еще напряженной, заполненной стольким, что у Алека мало времени оставалось на самого себя, но, парадоксальным образом именно это заставляло его чувствовать себя все больше собой. 

Институт Сиднея оказался одной большой руиной, пусть и в переносном смысле: бесполезное руководство, люди, не очень понимающие, что и как должны делать, а потому работающие по собственному, не всегда удачному разумению, и дисциплина, от которой не осталось даже слова. Чтобы превратить эти развалины в работающий механизм, Алеку понадобилось все его время, все силы и таланты. 

Сначала без советов Магнуса было сложно. Только теперь Алек действительно понял, насколько зависел от помощи и магии любовника – и, стиснув зубы, угробив пару планов, промахнувшись с несколькими полезными людьми и выслушав от все понимавшей с полуслова Иззи сентенции вроде «Дети тоже набивают себе шишки, пока учатся ходить, дальше будет лучше!», начал учиться рассчитывать только на себя. Со временем получилось, и не только это: Институт работал, демоны не рисковали вытворять то, что он застал по прибытии, жертв почти не было, а те, которых не удавалось избежать, воспринимались как ошибки и просчеты, а не как неизбежная дань. И Алек понимал, что это все – его дело и его заслуга. Еще людей, которые ему помогали – но их он тоже выбрал сам. 

И в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что Нью-Йорк, как он называл прошлое, не желая называть имена, забылся, и всё кончилось. Больше не было снов, тоски, накатывающего желания плюнуть на все и вернуться, зато была новая жизнь и был он сам. И Алек решил, что уже можно. 

***  
Они столкнулись случайно. Алек в первый раз за все то время приехал на два коротких дня выходных, чтобы увидеть родителей, с которым только разговаривал с момента отъезда, и посидеть с сестрой в ее захламленной гостиной, по которой на удивление соскучился. И это был даже не Институт – парк. Они с Магнусом совершенно нереальной случайностью столкнулись на одной из дорожек в парке огромного города. И уже через десять минут вываливались из неряшливого портала в квартире Магнуса, сплетясь в неразделимый не мыслящий жаждущий клубок. 

А наутро Алек молча сбежал. И попробовал снова. Даже попытался исправить ошибки: завязал с одноразовыми связями и завел постоянного молоденького любовника – мальчишка был хорош и смотрел на него такими восхищенными глазами. Правда, через два месяца историю пришлось закруглить: невозможно встречаться и спать с человеком, он слов и реакций которого тебя каждый раз окатывает стыдом. И дело было не в Марке – он-то оказался умницей во всех смыслах, и Алек оставил его своим учеником, выгнав из любовников и проследив, чтобы влюбленность и желание благополучно перешли в уважение и восхищение. Дело было в самом Алеке: уж слишком Марк напоминал его самого в том же возрасте, а осознавать, как легко взрослому и хоть немного опытному человеку манипулировать таким вот влюбленным щеночком, перекраивая на свой лад и вкус, было невыносимо стыдно. 

Потом Алек попробовал иначе: никакого секса, никаких романов, одна работа так, чтобы не было сожалений, чтобы достичь всего, чтобы точно, как часы, и никаких жертв. С работой почти получилось. Но через полгода он послал Магнусу записку, называя место, где будет, и давая выбор, а может, перекладывая его с себя самого. Магнус пришел – и все повторилось. А потом еще раз. И еще. И еще.

***

\- Как твои дела в Сиднее? – спросил Магнус, устало лежа рядом и щекотно водя кончиком носа по бедру Алека, пока тот скользил пальцами по его спине. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Ты не расскажешь?

\- Нет. 

Алек работал над собой: ему даже не захотелось отодвинуться. Кожа, дыхание, запах были в одной реальности, а слова – в другой, и они совершенно не перекались, поэтому чуть влажную спину хотелось ласкать не только пальцами, а и губами, а голос слышать не хотелось, и одно не мешало другому.

\- И не спросишь, как дела у меня?

Алек все-таки поморщился.

\- Я знаю. 

\- Следишь?

\- Слежу. 

\- Я тоже. Выходит, нам даже не о чем говорить? 

\- А ты хочешь говорить? – ровно спросил Алек, а потом резко перекатился на Магнуса, накрыв его тело своим, и потерся грудью о спину, а бедрами о ягодицы, почувствовав, как тот выгибается навстречу. – Мне кажется, нет.

А в следующий раз, когда Алек пришел, не уточнив время – через месяцы, наполненные работой и попытками забыть и остановиться, – Магнус вышел из спальни в едва запахнутом халате, растрепанный и расслабленный. А за его спиной Алек различил разворошенную кровать и юную и испуганную явно ведьмачью мордашку.

\- Кто это? – глупо спросил он, неприятно пораженный, и Магнус пожал плечами:

\- Мой любовник. Ты же не ждал, что мне хватит секса раз в год, когда ты сдаешься и приходишь мучительно страдать от собственной слабости в моих объятиях, а потом так откровенно угрызаться совестью и терзаться сожалениями, глядя с кровати в мое панорамное окно?

И Алек потом долго отказывался признаться даже себе, что да, на самом деле ждал. 

\- Конечно, нет, - ответил он тем же ровным тоном. – Мне не приходить больше?

Секунду Магнус внимательно смотрел на него, словно бы чего-то ожидая, а потом как будто сдался и улыбнулся со своей прежней теплой печалью в глазах:

\- Приходи. Это все не важно. 

А потом они занимались любовью на диване в гостиной, и Алек неожиданно для самого себя был нежным и неторопливым, и больше не держал себя в руках, шепча то, что хотелось – о любви, о тоске, – а наутро ушел домой взятым с собой порталом, потому что квартира Магнуса его домом не была, и Нью-Йорк тоже не был, больше нет. Но оставил записку, где звал Магнуса к себе – в гости. Потому что почувствовал, что, наконец, может это сделать, что ему, наконец, есть, что показать, и есть, чем поделиться. Что у него, наконец, появилось своё. 

И, может быть, когда-нибудь он даже захочет соединить это свое с чужим. И, возможно, Магнус даже дождется этого «когда-нибудь». Алек, который существовал, научился не загадывать слишком далеко вперед, но и надеяться тоже научился. А еще – ждать. Теперь, когда он был, это оказалось не так и сложно.


End file.
